Hidden Love
by WeasleysWizardWeeze
Summary: Parker/ Eliot ... er darf seine Gefühle einfach nicht zeigen!


Als er sie zum ersten Mal sah,dachte er,wie bei jeder schönen Frau :,,Hallo!''.

Denn sie war schön,auf jeden Fall! Er hatte schon von ihr gehört, die Leute wussten zwar nicht viel über sie, aber was sie wussten war, dass sie im Moment wohl die beste Diebin der Welt war.

Aber dann wurden sie ein Team und er lernte sie besser kennen. Er bemerkte, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimme!

Sie war verrückt!

Doch das machte ihm nichts aus, nein ,es war sogar so, dass sie ihm noch einbisschen besser gefiel. Aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, er war cool, so wie immer und beobachtete sie nur. Sie war anders als alle andere Frauen denen er je begegnet war. Sie war speziell, auf ihr eigene Art und Weiße. Es war ihr egal was andere Leute über sie dachten, sie zog ihr eigenes Ding durch.

Sie wurden Kollegen und obwohl sie alle Diebe waren, fingen sie an sich zu vertrauen. Manchmal kam es ihm sogar so vor,als würde sie ihm ganz besonders vertrauen.

Die Jobs schweißten sie zusammen und sie wurden Freunde. Er jedoch mochte sie immer mehr, fast schon zu viel. Er hatte sich über die Jahre eine Mauer gebaut, die ihn davor schützte verletzt zu werden. War sie jedoch in seiner Nähe war war es fast so, als würde die Mauer schwächer werden. Er war schon fast soweit es sich einzugestehen, doch dann passierte es.

Der Hacker, die Person die er seinen besten Freund nannte, vertraute ihm an, das er sich in die Diebin, die Frau die ihn zum Lächeln brachte, verliebt hatte.

Das war das Ende.

Das Team war seine Familie und wegen genau solcher Sachen zerstritten sich Familien. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Auf keinen Fall durfte er diese Sache hier zerstören. Also ignorierte er die Gefühle, es fiel ihm schwer, doch was sollte er machen ?

Er versteckte die brennende Eifersucht die in ihm hochstieg als die Diebin und der Hacker sich wegen ihrer Tarnung küssten und denn Drang zu widersprechen, wenn die beiden wieder mal zusammen loszogen. Er versuchte immer sie nicht länger als 5 Sekunden anzuschauen, denn sonst hätte er nicht mehr aufhören können.

Es war so als wären die Gefühle stärker geworden, weil er sie so sehr verbergen musste und weil er wusste, dass es irgendwann soweit war. Obwohl sie jetzt noch nicht fähig war die Gefühle des Hackers zu erwiedern, wusste er, dass sie es irgendwann tun würde. Und er fürchtete jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass es der nächste war.

2 Jahre vergingen und während sie in ihm anscheinend einen großen Bruder sah, konnte er von sich mittlerweile sagen, dass er sie liebte. Aber er konnte es einfach niemandem sagen, denn alle wussten,was der Hacker für sie übrig hatte. Und obwohl sie 2 Jahre keine Reaktionen auf seine Andeutungen gezeigt hatte, glaubten alle anderen Teammitglieder immer noch, dass etwas kommen würde. Er jedoch hatte Zweifel, vielleicht konnte die Diebin einfach nicht lieben.

Er konnte es, das wusste der Schläger, denn er hatte Aimee getroffen. Bei einem Job kamen sie sich wieder näher und er hätte wieder zu ihr zurück gehen können. Doch sie wollte, dass er bei dem Team bleibt.

Er wäre bei hr nicht glüklich gewesen. Früher wäre er das gewesen, doch das hatte sich geändert. Jetzt wollte er nur noch mit einer Frau zusammen sein. Jetzt war er sich sicherer als je zuvor, und er beschloss, es ihr bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu sagen.

Es war 3 Uhr in der Früh als Eliot Parker von einer Bewegung neben ihm geweckt wurde. Auf einen Schlag war er hellwach und ballte reflexartig seine Fäuste. Er versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit zu sehen, doch er konnte nur den ruhigen Atem einer Person neben sich hören. Diese Person saß auf der anderen Hälfte seines Betts, wenn er seiner Wahrnehmung trauen konnte. Er runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich mit einem Grunzer zur Seite und obwohl es eigentlich unmöglich war zu merken, dass er wach war, fing die Person neben ihm an zu sprechen.

,,Eliot? Bist du wach?''

,,Parker? Was zur Hölle...?'' Sein Herz fing an zu klopfen, doch er spielte das Parker-ist-strange-Spiel weiter. Denn das war, wie man ihre Beziehung beschreiben würde.

,,Eliot,kannst du mir helfen?'', Parker flüsterte zwar, doch Eliot konnte die Panik in ihrer Stimme hören.

,,Klar Liebling ! Ähm...was ist denn dein Problem?''

,,Also... Was macht man, wenn man in jemanden verliebt ist und er aber wahrscheinlich nicht in mich?'' Eliots Herzschlag setzte kurz aus, es war so weit. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle für den Hacker endeckt.

,,Nun ja... Parker... Das fragst du am besten Sop... Also,du solltest es der Person sagen, immerhin arbeitet ihr zusammen...'' Eliot verzog sein Gesicht, er konnte sie nicht wegschicken. Das hätte er früher tun müssen.

,,Das heißt du weißt, wer es ist?'' Parkers Stimme war nun kein Flüstern mehr.

,,Ich denke schon? Diese ,,Person'' fühlt sich doch ebenfalls zu dir hingezogen! Und das zeigt er auch.'', noch während er sprach, schaltete Eliot das Licht neben seinem Bett ein. Parker saß im Schneidersitz neben ihm und dachte angestrengt nach. Sie trug ihr übliches ,,Einbrecher-Outfit'' und für Eliot war sie hübscher denn je.

,,Also, kann ich es jetzt...ganz laut sagen?'' Parker lächelte ihn unsicher an.

,,Klar.'', antwortete er schwach. Er konnte es nicht mehr verbergen, nicht heute.

.. gut !Ich denke... ich bin in dich verliebt...''

Also Eliot/Parker 4ever ! ^^ Bitte Reviews und so ! :D


End file.
